Unspoken Affection Severus
by Serpent and Wolf
Summary: A confrontation on the Hogwarts Express is not what it seems to be. (Written by TJ)


     Yet another year. Another year of ridicule, mockery, and threats more then likely.  It was the beginning of my fifth year, five out of seven, at the lengendary institude of Hogwart's School of Withcraft and Wizardry.  I can't say I had everything one would want...I wasn't very popular, the adventures I had usually featured me as the one the prank or whatever had caused such 'adventures' was pulled on, and the friends I did possess were few.  It seemed as if I, really, didn't have anything a fifteen year old male would want, and that included a girlfriend.  That was one of the only things about my life at that point that didn't really bug me or anything.  It was last year, I did believe, that my interest did not even lie in the female gender.  I never believed that was anyone's business but my own, so no one but myself ever knew this.  The thing that bothered me about that particular feature of me was..well, the one I had figured out my attentions fell on. 

     I was sitting in my compartment with one of those rare friends of mine, though silence had fallen between he and I.  He was going on and on about a female named Narcissa, seemed she had taken a shine to him.  I was tuning out his babbling when he suddenly said, rather loudly, "Severus! Severus, are you asleep or what?"  I shook my head quick, whipping my head over to the sound of the speaker.  I was soon looking rather cold granite grey eyes in their depths, a mop of straight. smooth looking blonde hair falling down to about the end of this male's shoulders.  "I asked you if you fancy anyone.."  He then said.  That made me squirm inwardly for a moment..he couldn't find out who that was..no one could.."Haven't ran into a girl that's caught my eye yet."  I said quickly, cooly, looking for any diversion so he wouldn't question further.  I soon heard what I wanted, a rather loud ruckus coming from a few cabins down.  I knew immediatly what group was making the noise, and..in spite of myself, I got up, strode to the end of our cabin, and slipped out the door, headed down the hallway. 

     I sauntered down the hallway, annoying my thoughts to take over for the moment.  Remus Lupin.  Supposedly one of my wrost enemies.  He was part of the four member group known as the Maraduers, the other three members being Sirius Black, James Potter {the two I detested the very most} and a groveling little squirt named Peter Pettigrew. I had found out something very crucial about Lupin just last year...in an attempt to either kill me or seriously injure me, Black and Potter lead me to the very place Lupin was..only thing I didn't know about him until that moment..he was a werewolf.  He, I do believe, was never aware of their plot, he wasn't really the type to attack others he didn't like outright, but still..he didn't stop Potter and Black from doing it..basically sat there and ignored it most of the time.  One might very well think me insane, and perhaps, indeed, I was..but..ever since that little incident, I had devolped..well, a crush on that werewolf. 

     I was so lost in my collaborations of the past that I just about passed the compartment I was heading for. I stopped smootly, and stood in front of the door, noticing it was open.  I fixed my usual expression on my pallid, thinly featured face, one of pure malice and contempt, which I did not have a problem holding at first--not as my eyes first fell upon a young man, eyes as black as mine, and rather full of life, glaring with a vengance right back at me.  His thick looking black hair fell around his face, most females found him handsome.  I veered my eyes to the left, and they fell upon another young male.  This one had black hair as well, though it was much shorter then the first one's, and stood up in every direction in rather wild spikes, looking basically quite unkept.  He had bright, amber colored eyes, that also were shining with a particular type of hate as they fell upon me.  Then I moved my eyes once more, and that's when my face flickered for a moment..I almost dropped the expression, but noting the company, I forced myself to hold it.  I found myself staring into a pair of dark blue/gray hued eyes.  For a second I felt as if a silencing spell had been cast upon me, and I could not speak.  This one had sandy blonde colored hair, and was watching me through narrowed eyes as well.

     "Hnn...Well, well, well, if it isn't "Black and Company."  I sneered, smirking a little at the look of rage in at least Black's and Potter's eyes, I soon continuing, "I'd keep it down with your little -party of reunion if I were you..what are you three up to anyway?  Brewing some illegal potion?  Maybe planning a spree of vandalism on the school?"  I knew very well they probably wouldn't do anything that bad, but I did enjoy the looks that little sentence brought me. 

     "I'd keep on walking if you want to hold on to that ability.."  The amber eyed one snarled, looking about ready to go for his wand.  I turned my eyes just as the other black eyed youth added with a growl, "Yeah..the likes of you don't preserve well in our company -Snilvelious-..you make us ill."  I snorted a little at this, turing my eyes once more to the..well..hidden object of my affections, sneering, "Any comment from the -canine- side of the group?"  Well..I couldn't let them think I'd gone soft, could I?

     As I let my eyes focus on his face, I pushed back the urge to stalk forward, take his chin gently between my middle and ring fingers, and bring it to my own face, to let our lips touch.  I found myself conteplating what it would feel like to carress his face...and well, other _unmentionable _places.  However, when I heard his quiet tone muttering, "-Get out-..", I told myself firmly he could never feel anything for me besides hate and a kind of contempt..I was just fooling myself.  Still..I couldn't help but start planning out what I would do--when I caught him alone. 


End file.
